Uma Estrela para Azmaria
by Hell's Angel-Heaven's Demon
Summary: Baseado no episódio de natal. Aquele deveria ser um dia perfeito para Azmaria, a garota que jamais teve um natal... Mas algo dá terrivelmente errado! Fic de aniversário do fórum - yay!


**Yo gente!**

**Esse e um fic de aniversário para o fórum – Mundo dos fics – yay! O tema era festa!**

**Divirtam-se, e não esqueçam de ler o resto no final heim!**

**OOOooo§oooOOO**

**Uma Estrela para Azmaria**

**OOOooo§oooOOO**

"Só mais um pouco, gente! Estão quase lá!"

"Você fala como se fosse fácil!"

Irmã Anne arquejava, sobre os ombros dela estava Irmã Marie, e nos ombros desta estava Rosette, que se esticava ao máximo, tentando pôr a estrela de natal no topo da árvore. Era o único ornamento que faltava, e a árvore tinha que estar perfeita antes que Azmaria voltasse.

"Só mais um pouco..." murmurou Rosette para si mesma, esticando mais um pouco o braço.

E de repente, um baque surdo. Irmã Anne, não agüentando mais, perdera o equilíbrio, levando ao chão todas as outras irmãs, juntamente com a árvore. Por algum milagre, todos os enfeites estavam inteiros (salvo algumas pequenas rachaduras), a não ser pela estrela do topo, que se estilhaçara em pequenos cacos ao cair da mão de Rosette.

"Anne!" gritou Irmã Marie, se ajoelhando no chão. "Estávamos tão perto..."

"Quieta! Vou ficar com dor nos ombros uma semana por causa disso! Não foi _minha _culpa!" Anne massageou a parte dolorida, fazendo uma careta.

"_A estrela_!" gritou Rosette, desesperada, sem nem ouvir o que as outras estavam dizendo. Ajoelhou-se no chão e começou a juntar os cacos. "O que vamos _fazer_! A estrela é o ornamento mais importante da árvore _inteira_!"

"Bom..." Anne começou. "Parece que não terá estrela dessa vez... mas tudo bem, a árvore é tão grande que --" gelou quando a irmã virou na sua direção com uma expressão que faria desmaiar quem não estivesse acostumado – felizmente, todas as irmãs do convento estavam muito habituadas a ver aquela cara.

"De jeito nenhum! Azmaria terá um natal perfeito, _perfeito_! Eu vou conseguir uma estrela, _custe o que custar_! Vamos, Chrno!"

O demônio olhou para ela, confuso. Já adivinhava o que ela estava pensando, mas nem Rosette seria tão louca a ponto de... "Como assim _vamos_? Por que esta palavra está no _plural_?"

"Ora, você vem comigo!" Vestiu o casaco e começou a praticamente arrastá-lo para fora da sala, sob os protestos deste. "Onde _será_ que eu vou encontrar ornamentos de natal _hoje_...?"

**OOOooo§oooOOO**

Era natal. Nevava. Azmaria corria pela rua, com medo que o senhor da loja, que prometera guardar o globo de neve, julgasse que ela não viria. E se ele já houvesse vendido o globo? O que faria? Apertou o passo ante o pensamento.

A apóstola deslizou no chão, mas se levantou logo em seguida sacudindo as vestes para tirar-lhes a neve. "Não..." choramingou ela, vendo que o dinheiro que carregava caíra no chão. "Ah! Rápido!" ajoelhou-se e começou a recolher as moedas, mas estas haviam ficado molhadas por causa da neve e estava realmente difícil recolher todas.

"Tenho que comprar o presente da Rosette!" murmurou baixinho. "Todos foram tão bons para comigo, tenho que retribuir – todos foram tão bons..." e continuava repetindo isso, como um mantra.

**OOOooo§oooOOO**

Em uma ruazinha, próximo à Azmaria, uma figura escondidas pelas sombras puxa um walkie-talkie do bolso e começa a sussurar.

"Primeira parte do plano concluída, como estão as coisas por aí?"

_"Bem, muito bem."_ disse a voz do outro lado da linha. _" Já **dei um jeito **no velho..."_

A figura olhou com pena para Azmaria e soltou um suspiro. "Por que temos que fazer isso, Rosette? Não é certo. Pobre Azmaria – ficaria muito magoada se soubesse que você --"

_"É por isso que ela **não **saberá." _replicou a militia. _"Agora vamos para a parte três do plano, certo? **Chrno**?"_

"Vamos..." ele respondeu após uma pausa. "Câmbio e desligo." Com um _beep _baixo, o walkie-talkie silenciou. O demônio soltou outro suspiro. "Pobre Azmaria, pobre Azmaria." Repetiu.

**OOOooo§oooOOO**

A pequena apóstola abriu a porta da loja rapidamente, e colocou a mão sobre o peito, como que para acalentar as batidas do coraçãozinho. "Senhor?" chamou, sem resposta. "Senhor? Eu vim buscar o globo de neve..."

A cabeça do velho surgiu pela porta. "Oh, é você!" exclamou ele, com um sorriso nervoso "Que deseja, minha querida?"

"O presente para a minha amiga Rosette." Falou ela com um sorriso. "O globo de neve... O senhor o guardou, não é...?" perguntou ela, receosa.

O sorriso do velho diminuiu em dois dentes. "Globo de neve? Oh, minha criança... Eu... Me perdoe, mas eu o vendi... Para uma garota um pouco mais velha que você, ela disse que tinha urgência..." ela baixou os olhos, e ele pôs a mão em seu ombro. "Perdoe-me, poderá escolher qualquer outra coisa desta loja, leve quanto tempo quiser."

Azmaria deu um sorriso, entristecida. "Obrigada. Pelo menos vou levar alguma coisa para Rosette. Não se preocupe!" falou ela, um pouco mais contente.

"Diga-me, criança, como é esta sua amiga?" perguntou o senhor. "Talvez eu possa ajudá-la a escolher..."

"Bom," começou Azmaria, ruborizando-se um pouco. "Ela é como uma irmã. Ela é uma freira, um pouco mais velha do que eu, com um temperamento difícil e--" Parou de falar com um engasgo quando o senhor se virou de repente para ela, com olhos arregalados.

"Uma freira? Mais velha que a senhorita?" Ela murmurou um 'sim' surpreso. "Cabelos louros? Olhos azuis?" a apóstola fez sinal positivo com a cabeça. "Usa uma roupa azul, com uma fenda nas laterais da saia?"

"O senhor a conhece?" perguntou a menina, com olhos brilhantes.

"Meu Deus..." Ele levou a mão à testa. "Bom, criança, acho que você poderia dizer que sim..."

**OOOooo§oooOOO**

"Pobre Azmaria, Rosette! Imagine como ela vai ficar!" falou Chrno, que corria ao lado da contratante. "É possível até que chore. E pensar que ela só queria fazer-lhe um agrado... Sinto pena da menina." Ele deu um suspiro.

"Quieto, Chrno! Você deveria estar com pena de mim!" reclamou a outra. "Paguei quase o triplo do preço nessa coisa!" mostrou o globo de neve sobre a palma da mão aberta. "Saiba que isso foi quase o meu salário completo deste mês? No final, aquele velhusco saiu lucrando!"

"Então podia ter deixado Azmaria comprá-lo, não é mesmo!" replicou ele.

"Você não entendeu ainda! Temos que atrasá-la para que dê tempo de comprar o raio da estrela! Conhecendo Azmaria como conheço, ela deve estar na loja escolhendo outro presente, isso nos dará tempo de comprar uma estrela de natal."

"Mas a loja é logo na esquina! Não precisávamos fazer isso!" ele apontou a dita loja. De fato, era a umas poucas quadras da Ordem de Magdala.

"Ora, já provamos que pôr uma estrela na árvore leva mais tempo do que parece!" respondeu ela. "Agora pare de reclamar e vamos logo!" E o puxou pelo braço, transpondo os poucos metros que a separavam da loja de natal com mais rapidez.

**OOOooo§oooOOO**

"Vocês acham possível que Rosette consiga encontrar uma estrela de natal antes que Azmaria volte?" perguntou Irmã Anne, olhando pela janela os flocos de neve que caíam lá fora. Começava a se sentir um pouco culpada por ter deixado as outras caírem e, conseqüentemente, quebrado a estrela.

As outras, que arrumavam a ceia de natal, se entreolharam.

"É claro que _não_, Anne." Falou Irmã Kate, erguendo uma sobrancelha. "Os artigos natalinos já estão esgotados a uma semana, mas você acha _mesmo _que Rosette ouviria se lhe disséssemos isso?"

**OOOooo§oooOOO**

"_Como assim **esgotados**_?" gritou Rosette, pronta para agarrar a vendedora pela gola da blusa e sacudi-la, mas era impedida por Chrno, que a segurava pelos ombros. "Como é possível que uma loja de ornamentos de natal não tenha uma mera estrela de Belém? Que raio de loja de araque vocês são?"

A vendera e uma morena alta que preferia estar em qualquer outro lugar do mundo naquele momento. Primeiro porque era natal, segundo porque não havia aparecido nenhum cliente o dia inteiro, e terceiro porque, quando finalmente apareceu alguém, este alguém era uma loira histérica que parecia cuspir fogo pelas ventas.

"Bom, senhora," começou, limpando a garganta. "Acontece que estamos em pleno natal e já são quase dez horas. Deveria ter comprado seus enfeites de natal _antes_, agora já foram todos vendidos..."

"E o que você espera que eu faça?" gritou a garota, olhando no relógio. "Preciso de uma estrela em menos de... _Dez minutos_!" arregalou os olhos.

"A pergunta é o que você espera que _eu _faça, minha senhora!" replicou a morena, um pouco assustada.

"Eu espero que você me arranje uma estrela, e bem rápido!"

"Mas eu já lhe disse que não há como eu fazer isso! Sou uma mera vendedora aqui!" ela estava começando a ficar bastante assustada.

"Nunca te ensinaram que o cliente tem sempre razão?"

"Chega Rosette!" urrou Chrno, num ímpeto de fúria. "_Não há _como arrumar uma estrela agora, aqui não há nada e a próxima loja de artigos de natal fica a quatro quilômetros." Rosette arregalou os olhos, uma idéia começava a surgir em sua mente. "Nós nunca chegaremos lá a tempo."

"Não, _nós _não!" exclamou Rosette, exibindo um grande sorriso. "_Você _corre para lá o mais rápido que puder, enquanto _eu _vou atrasar Azmaria o máximo possível. Vamos lá, Chrno, não temos nada a perder mesmo!"

Ele arregalou os olhos. "Não, Rosette, eu não vou--"

**OOOooo§oooOOO**

Chrno não podia acreditar que _realmente _estava correndo na neve para comprar uma estúpida estrela. Ele realmente não entendia como Rosette conseguia convencê-lo a fazer tudo o que ela queria, quer fosse a vontade dele ou não.

"Vamos ver, agora faltam..." apoiou a mão contra uma parede, cansado. Olhou para o céu e tentou adivinhar quanto já teria corrido. "Hum... uns dói quilômetros e meio, eu diria..." deu um suspiro exasperado. "Você ainda me paga por essa, Rosette..."

**OOOooo§oooOOO**

Rosette deu um espirro, cobrindo o nariz com as mãos logo depois. Azmaria não podia ouvi-la. "Alguém deve estar falando mal de mim..." constatou baixinho. Olhou de novo pelo canto da vitrine da loja: a menina já havia escolhido o presente e o velho estava embrulhando. Em breve, Azmaria sairia e provavelmente iria correndo para o convento.

Mas a militia não deixaria que fosse tão fácil assim. Ooh, não...

**OOOooo§oooOOO**

Azmaria estava intrigada.

Parecia que aquele realmente não era o seu dia: depois de descobrir que o velho vendera o globo de neve e passar vinte minutos escolhendo outro presente, ela já estava à quarenta minutos na rua, sem conseguir chegar à Ordem de Magdala.

Primeiro, o gelo parecia ter derretido um pedaço da rua e ela deslizou no chão molhado, o presente escapou-lhe das mãos e rolou morro abaixo, fazendo com que ela tivesse que correr em seu encalço. Depois, parando a rua, havia uma enorme fita amarela que dizia _Perigo: não entre _por nenhum motivo aparente, pois tudo parecia normal, mas por via das dúvidas virou à direita e tomou outro caminho.

Porém, um enorme cachorro interditava esse caminho, e a menina foi perseguida por ele, fugindo pela ladeira que ela acabara de descer. Quando finalmente foi deixada em paz pelo animal, uma pessoa encarapuçada (que na verdade era Rosette – mas ela não sabia disso) começou a atirar-lhe bolas de neve, obrigando-a a correr ladeira abaixo novamente.

Como sabia que à direita estava o cachorro, Azmaria pulou a faixa de _Perigo: não entre_. De fato, não havia nada de anormal naquela rua – ela não conseguia entender por que havia sido fechada. (também foi obra de Rosette – mas _disso _ela também não sabia.)

Azmaria ergueu as mãos para o céu quando avistou a Ordem de Magdala a uma poucas quadras. Teria corrido para lá se ainda tivesse forças para tanto.

**OOOooo§oooOOO**

"Sua estrela de Belém, jovem. Deu sorte: era a última no estoque!" disse o vendedor, vindo dos fundos da loja com uma estrela nas mãos. Chrno juntou as mãos como que numa prece.

"Que bom. Tenho que correr agora." Tomou a estrela nas mãos, analizando-a. Era bonita e bastante leve, não daria trabalho carregar.

"São dez dólares." Falou o outro, com um sorriso.

Chrno gelou.

O demônio revirou os bolsos, mas de lá saiu apenas um vidro de água benta. "Oops..." murmurou baixinho "Rosette esqueceu de me dar o dinheiro pra comprar a estrela...". O vendedor não o ouviu e, julgando que o cliente procurasse pelo dinheiro, virou-se e começou a ajeitar uma guirlanda prateada que estava em cima da porta.

Chrno começou a suar frio. '_É por uma boa causa, é por uma boa causa..._' repetia para si mesmo, tentando se convencer, sem muito sucesso.

O vendedor acabava de arrumar a guirlanda, o demônio se virou e correu o mais rápido que suas pernas cansadas podiam agüentar.

Rosette iria pagar _bem _caro por aquilo...

**OOOooo§oooOOO**

A jovem entrara pela porta dos fundos da Ordem de Magdala e logo se precipitou para o portão fechado, para acompanhar a chegada de Azmaria. Enquanto corria, sentiu que moedas tilintavam no seu bolso. '_Ué...O dinheiro não deveria estar com o Chrno?_' mas não pensou duas vezes sobre isso, pois a menina já a avistara e vinha correndo em sua direção.

'_Vou ter que dar mais uma enrolada aqui._' Pensou. '_Chrno ainda não chegou... Onde será que ele se meteu?_'

"Rosette!" a apóstola abriu um grande sorriso ao ver a amiga, que estava do outro lado dos portões. "Rosette, ficou me esperando?" ela alcançou a mão da outra através das barras de ferro, com os olhos brilhando.

"Oh... Oh sim, Azmaria." Ela deu um sorriso nervoso. "Acontece que a chave do portão se perdeu e--" Ela gelou. Na rua, logo às costas da menina, vinha Chrno, ofegante, carregando uma brilhante estrela de natal.

**OOOooo§oooOOO**

Chrno havia percorrido o caminha de volta em metade do tempo que levara para ir. Como se agüentava em pé, não sabia. O único pensamento que o mantinha andando era o de que teria que percorrer outros oito quilômetros se deixasse abater pelo cansaço e caísse, quebrando a estrela.

Por isso, segurava o ornamento como quem segura um filho febril, apertando-o contra o peito.

Estava a menos de uma quadra da porta da frente, quando notou que Azmaria estava em frente ao portão. Gelou. Ela estava de costas para ele e ainda não o vira, mas não haveria como entrar por ali sem que ela notasse.

De repente, Rosette abraçou Azmaria, colocando a cabeça desta entre as madeixas douradas. "Oh, que bom que você chegou! Estava com saudades de você! Onde você foi? Por que demorou tanto? Se machucou? O que aconteceu?" e mais uma avalanche de perguntas. Enquanto isso, fazia sinais com as mãos para Chrno, indicando a porta dos fundos.

O mundo dele desabou. Teria que andar mais! Seus pés não agüentariam! Ele iria morrer!

O demônio fez "não" com a cabeça, indicando que não conseguiria. Ela lhe lançou um olhar aterrador, seguido de um que implorava. "Falta tão pouco!" diziam seus olhos.

Chrno respirou profundamente, depois se levantou. Andava praticamente arrastando as pernas. Enquanto Rosette ainda cobria a menina de perguntas, mandou uma piscadela para ele, como quem diz 'obrigada'.

"R – Rosette..." interrompeu Azmaria. "Posso entrar agora? Acho que estou um pouquinho atrasada. E não precisa se preocupar! Estou bem, apenas cansada." Ela sorriu.

O demônio percebeu que tinha pouco tempo. Olhou para o muro. '_Ninguém nunca morreu de cansaço_' pensou, receoso. Engoliu em seco, respirou fundo e... Pulou por cima do muro da ordem, ao mesmo tempo em que Azmaria se livrava do abraço quase sufocante de Rosette.

**OOOooo§oooOOO**

"Eu não acredito!" O queixo de Irmã Kate caiu quando ela viu Chrno irromper pela porta da sala, carregando uma bela estrela de Belém nos braços. Um segundo depois de colocar o ornamento sobre uma mesa, ele desabou no chão, cansado demais para se manter de pé.

"Rápido!" Anne pegou a estrela. "Como vamos colocar isso lá em cima a tempo? Azmaria deve estar chegando!"

**OOOooo§oooOOO**

De fato.

Rosette havia dito a Azmaria que a chave 'se perdera' (o que obviamente era mentira – mas a inocente menina não percebeu.), mas esta disse que não havia problema e passou por entre as barras de ferro do portão.

"Vamos?" perguntou a apóstola, estendendo uma mão para Rosette.

Esta deu um sorriso nervoso. '_Anotação mental: fazer Azmaria engordar um pouco mais até ano que vem..._'

**OOOooo§oooOOO**

"Não vai dar tempo!" falou Marie, que estava na base da pirâmide dessa vez. Acima dela estava Irmã Layla, e sobre esta, Anne. "Azmaria vai chegar em alguns minutos!"

"Não podemos desistir!" gritou Anne, se esticando o máximo que sua baixa estatura permitia. "Chrno se esforçou tanto! Tem que dar tem--" parou de falar quando sentiu que o demônio galgava as três exorcistas com uma velocidade fora do normal. Arrebatou a estrala das mãos da Irmã e colocou-a na ponta da árvore, exatamente antes que a surpresa fizesse Maria perder o equilíbrio e, pela segunda vez, todas caíssem no chão – mas desta vez rindo.

Exausto, Chrno ficou no chão, rindo como se tivesse acabado de cumprir uma difícil missão. As outras também riam demais para que pudessem se levantar.

Foi essa a cena que Azmaria encontrou quando abriu a porta da sala.

"Ah! Vocês estão bem?" perguntou, sacudindo as mãos freneticamente, com os olhos arregalados. "O que está havendo?"

A expressão de Rosette foi de alívio quando viu a estrela no topo da árvore de natal. "**Feliz natal, Azmaria!**" Gritou a plenos pulmões, e deu um abraço apertado na amiga.

Todas as outras se levantaram de um pulo e foram abraçar a jovem também. O próprio Chrno não sabia de onde tirara forças para levantar e dizer-lhe feliz natal. Azmaria quase chorava de felicidade.

"M – muito obrigada..." soluçava ela. "Muito obrigada a todos vocês! Eu – eu nunca tive um natal antes... Eu--" ela parou de falar e irrompeu em lágrimas, enterrando a cabeça nas mãos. Todas foram consolá-la.

"É. Valeu a pena, Chrno." Comentou Rosette, sorrindo. Mas quando voltou-se para ver porque ele não respondia, encontrou-o adormecido, exausto, no sofá.

**OOOooo§oooOOO **

**Oi de novo o/ **

**Gostaram? Não ficou exatamente como eu queria, mas eu curti Como o meu prazo é hoje, não poderei mandar pra Beta Lila, antão esse fic foi betado pela mana Hell's Angel o/ Agradeçam a ela, okay?**

**Me mandem um review! Por favor me dgam o que acharam! Basta clicar naquele botão lá embaixo, onde está escrito submit review, e escrever a sua opinião! Sem xingamentos, okay? Peguem leve no linguajar, mesmo se for pra mandar uma crítica – respeito é bom e eu gosto!**

**Muito obrigada pelo tempo que dispensaram para ler isso o/**

**Kissu!**


End file.
